


Dreams

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Incomplete, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: There was an assassination attempt on Padme's life and all that, Obi-Wan was assigned as Padme's 'personal' bodyguard..during this time they got to know each, ahem, a little bit better then they should of - if you now what i mean. And now it's separation time for both Obi-Wan and Padme.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1. Chapters 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Slowly, Obi-Wan walked upto Padme 

''I'll be leaving soon'' 

His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He watched with a heavy heart as Padme nodded her head, her gaze stayed on the floor as she showed no 

intention of looking up at him. Obi-Wan walked closer and bent down infront of her 

''Padme....'' He took her delicate hand into his strong ones ''...talk to me...'' 

Sitting up straight, Padme turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her face. Her hand slipped from Obi-Wan's gentle grasp

''...Please'' Obi-Wan continued, the hope fading in his tone. Looking down at the floor himself, he supressed an unhappy sigh as he realised that

Padme was going to say nothing. Rising to his feet, Obi-Wan began towards the hall's main entrance where his master, Qui-Gon Jinn stood

waiting.

''Obi-Wan!'' Turning back, he saw that Padme had risen to her feet and was gazing at him. Obi-Wan frowned as he laid his eyes onto her tear

stained cheeks. Picking up her pace, Padme ran and curled into Obi-Wan's open arms as he embraced her. After a few moments, she pulled

away. The young Jedi infront of her was happy to see that she hadn't moved back so far as to have left his grasp. 

''I'm sorry, I-I just can't handle this....'' 

Obi-Wan smiled at her before hushing her into a quiet silence. 

''It doesn't matter now, does it?" He smiled, running his fingers through the front of her hair. Padme gave him a weak smile before looking to

the ground, Obi-Wan held her close to his chest. His way of stopping her from going back into a lifeless silence 

''Obi-Wan, we only have a few more minutes'' Qui-Gon mouthed from the hall's entrace.

''I'm going to have to go...'' 

''...Don't-'' 

Obi-Wan frowned at Padme, her worried gaze quickly turned into another warm smile 

''-Not just yet, a few more minutes...please'' 

Nodding, Obi-Wan stayed with her. Padme tugged his braid affectionatly before kissing him softly 

''Your going to have to go'' Nodding, Obi-Wan reached for her hand, returning the kiss with more passion as he embraced her ''I'll miss you''

His voice sounded vunerable. Padme smiled and watched as he hesitantly left the hall to join his master at th door. Padme crumpled back into

her chair, Obi-Wan watched from the entrance door's window as she pulled her knees close to her. Padme's small frame rocked slightly as she

wept, an older women with dark brown hair went and comforted her.

''You still have a choice, Obi-Wan'' Qui-Gon informed his apprentice. Obi-Wan nodded, his gaze hadn't shifted from Padme. 

''I know, but it would be better for us both to carry on with our lives....like normal'' 

Qui-Gon shook his head, a frown appearing on his wise features as the disopinion in his mind deepend. ''But they won't be normal, will they?

You both know where each other are, how you met, how you fell in love - How you were forced apart...due to duty''.

Obi-Wan looked at his master, finally ''It will be better this way, neither of us will get hurt'' 

''Why do I get the feeling you're already hurting. You don't want this...do you?'' 

Obi-Wan frowned ''This is what we both want, it will be safer this way'' 

''I don't want Padme's opinion, I want your's...you, you don't want this?'' 

Obi-Wan's expression softend, he knew his master was right. He didn't want this, he wanted to stay...but he knew it was impossible. ''Master,

please don't start this again..'' Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead in mild frustration ''..Everything is going to be fine, we both know our feelings for

each other won't change, but I have a feeling Padme's will...'' 

''...Look in there, does that look like a women who's love will just disappear. She's crying....crying for you, she will love you forever'' 

''I know'' Obi-Wan walked away onto the transport. Qui-Gon frowned, his eyes following the path his apprentice had taken not so long ago. He

knew Obi-Wan was in pain.

Chapter II

The Ship was slightly over-crowded due to the amounts of other returning Jedi, Obi-Wan watched as his master silently moved towards

the cockpit. Walking over to a table and chairs, Obi-Wan settled down to the view of Padme's large apartment. He was so pre-occupied with

the beautiful view that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed a small padawan learner of about eleven years, had sat next opposite him. 

''What's that matter?'' Obi-Wan smiled at the child's small voice, still looking out of the window, he replied softly ''I've just lost something very 

important to me''. 

The child frowned ''Can you find it...?'' 

''...I'm not likely to, but it was very precious and dear to me'' 

The boy smiled ''Was it expensive?'' 

This time, Obi-Wan turned to face the child to find a boy with cropped black hair and emerald green eyes that shimmered with innocense. 

''It was priceless'' The boy's face dimmed ''Well don't worry, if you carry on looking for it you will find it - Whatever it is...'' 

The Boy rose to his feet, his expression brightining ''Master Yoda says, if you put your mind to it, you can do anything...." 

The boy folded his arms ''I bet it's still where you last left it'' Slowly, the boy walked away. 

Obi-Wan watched him, his expression had changed from a deep painfilled stare to a soft gaze. 

''She could be...'' He whispered to himself, looking out of the window. The young Jedi watched as the beautiful, green scenery rapidly turned

into the cold, blackness of outside space.


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an assassination attempt on Padme's life and all that, Obi-Wan was assigned as Padme's 'personal' bodyguard..during this time they got to know each, ahem, a little bit better then they should of - if you now what i mean. And now it's separation time for both Obi-Wan and Padme.

Eleven Years Later

Obi-Wan was escorted into a lare hal, he wasn't entirely sure why the Jedi Council had brought him back, especially so soon after his previous 

visit. It had been four years since Master Yoda had give Obi-Wan and Padme permission to marry, so he was able to come and see his love for 

a few weeks after every mission. Each time Obi-Wan came back, a fear, he knew he shouldn't have, was always in the pit of his stomach. The 

fear of Padme's feelings changing for him, but each time he was proven wrong as they couldn't of been closer. It seemed to him that the more

time they spent apart, the closer they came. But with this visit a new fear has risen in him, that Padme may be hurt. Over a month ago, Obi-Wan

had felt a deep, unexplainable pain rip through his mental connnection with her. It was disturbing to him and since that night all he had done was

worry. Obi-Wan sat down, looking around the hall, he counted four people with him, a young girl, two men and a beautiful young women who 

went by the name of Padme.

''Hello'' Obi-Wan turned and looked down to find the little girl he had seen earlier, standing in front of him. 

''Hello, and what's your name?'' 

''I'm Ryoo, what's yours?'' Obi-Wan smiled and leaned closer to the the girl as he held out his hand 

''I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Ryoo shook it gently, Obi-Wan smiled down at the handshake. Ryoo's hands were small to begin with but compared to 

his, they were tiny. ''

I see you've met her then?'' Obi-Wan looked up towards the familiar face of his sunshine, his features broke into a joyus smile 

''Padme!'' As he stood with his arms around her small waist, his smile turned to a concerned frown ''Are you alright?'' 

Smiling, Padme placed a delicare hand onto his left cheek ''I'm fine, but i do have something to show. I believe you're in for a shock''

He smiled, kissing her warmly. Padme turned her attention to her niece ''So...'' 

She looked up at Obi-Wan, her expression content as he placed his arm behind her back.

''...What do you think?'' Ryoo looked up at them both 

''I suppose he'll do'' Obi-Wan began to laugh 

''Oh thank you very much for the fair analysis, docter'' Padme' eyes became dark and serious, something that rarely happened unless 

something was important.

''Ryoo, would you play while i take Obi-Wan to see you - know - who?'' Obeying without question, Ryoo walked over to a corner and began to

play with a very old looking teddy bear. Slowly, Padme guided her love outside, onto the corridor and up a flight of stairs. 

''I'm sorry, my niece can be quite....cheeky, at times''Obi-Wan smiled, wondering where they were going ''It's no problem. It beats being around

a headstrong apprentice all day''. Padme stepped outside her quarters, her voice was soft and quiet. 

''Obi-Wan, have you ever thought of having children?'' 

The Jedi frowned ''Well,no...not really'' ''Would you like children?'' Obi-Wan smiled, he knew the answer straight away ''Yes, of course. 

Especially with you''

Padme opened the door for their eyes to hit a cot next to her bed. Obi-Wan was the first that entered, leaning over the cot's side hesmiled down

at a one month old baby girl, the baby looked up at him with blue/grey eyes and tried to suck her thumb ''Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi...''

Padme smiled, watching him as he gazed down at the small baby 

''...I'd like you to meet your daughter, Kaylan Kenobi''


	3. Chapter 4, 5 & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an assassination attempt on Padme's life and all that, Obi-Wan was assigned as Padme's 'personal' bodyguard..during this time they got to know each, ahem, a little bit better then they should of - if you now what i mean. And now it's separation time for both Obi-Wan and Padme.

Chapter IV

Obi-Wan placed a protective arm around Padme, now they had both found their way to the couch in the corner where he could get to know his

daughter alittle bit better. ''So what do you think? We did good?' Obi-Wan nodded, gazing down into Kailan's eyes ''She's beautiful..we did

excellent...'' He looked directly at Padme ''...you did excellent'' Padme smiled and leaned her head onto his strong shoulder. She noticed that 

Obi-Wan was awfully quiet, something was wrong. She hadn't expected him to act like this, she thought he would be happy. ''Obi-Wan, you

didn't want a daughter, did you?'' Obi-Wan looked at her and frowned ''No, no...it's not that. It's just...'' His voice trailed off into a silence. 

''Well, what is it then?'' ''Why didn't you tell me sooner. I would of loved to be here for the birth'' Padme realised that this little detail had 

brought more pain to him then any hate inflicted lightsabre wound could have. She knew that Obi-Wan was easily offended and hurt but would 

stay quiet and not let the person know ''You were away on a mission. I managed to contact Master Yoda at the Temple, he assured me that 

you would get to know and would come as soon as your mission was over'' Obi-Wan nodded slightly and surrendered his little finger to the tiny

grip of his daughters own little digits. Padme nudged him slightly ''Hey! Getting hold of you isn't as easy a task as you may think, ya know''

Obi-Wan's smile spread wider and he kissed her passionately ''I know. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to sound like a....'' ''...spoilt little boy'' Padme 

finished. Obi-Wan cocked his right brow at her, Padme's cheeks flushed a deep red. ''So when are you going back?'' ''Getting rid of me so soon 

are you?'' Padme grinned and nudged him again with her elbow, Obi-Wan rubbed his arm in a slight wince of pain. Padme grinned again ''No,

i'd just like to know....'' She stopped, watching as Obi-Wan rubbed his arm, cautiously ''Are you alright?'' Obi-Wan nodded ''Yeah, fine. I have

to let Master Yoda and Mace Windu know that i'm here, then they will give me a set time when i have to leave. I might only be able to stay for 

a week or so'' ''Just a week?'' Obi-Wan nodded, he didn't want to go. Not now that he knew of the small family he had here ''The Jedi Temple is 

very busy at the moment'' Padme nodded. Suddenly, Kailan began to cry. Obi-Wan became alarmed ''What's wrong? Is she hurt?'' Padme 

smiled at his unneccessary concern ''She's just hungry. It seems that the medi-chlorian count isn't the only thing you've inherited off daddy, is it

Kaye?'' While holding Kailan in a mother's gentle tough, Padme pressed her daughter to her breast while Obi-Wan began to smile at her 

comment ''What are you implying Mrs Kenobi?'' ''Oh nothing, just that if she carrys on with your eating habits, she'll become fat'' Obi-Wan 

didn't reply instead he settled into deep thoughts. 

He began to think of the way he had reacted when Kailan began to cry, he had very become defensive and protective. He couldn't just leave 

them here while he was away. What if something happened to them? Padme wouldn't be able to let him know? Suddenly a cloak of fear hung

of over Obi-Wan, how could he protect them when he wasn't here. A plan in the early stages began to form in his mind, he wondered if the Jedi 

Council would allow such a move and would Padme agree to what he had in mind? Either way, he had to make sure they would be well looked

after.

Chapter V

Obi-Wan stood in the hangar, pacing at the side of his Jedi Starfighter ''R4, send a holo signal back to Coruscant'' The small droid cheerped in 

a happy response. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan now stood before the holographic images of Jedi council members, Master Yoda and Mace

Windu. ''Happy mother and daughter are?'' Asked Master Yoda, Obi-Wan replied with a slight duck of the chin ''Yes master''

Both council members noted the happiness radiating from their fellow Jedi. ''And you, Master Kenobi?'' ''I''ve never been better'' Obi-Wan

beamed, pride and joy written on his features. Mace Windu placed his hands infront of him ''Obi-Wan, the council has decided to let you stay for

two weeks. Just to make sure mother and daughter are...'' He stopped mid sentence, slight concern glowing in his dark eyes ''...You have 

something on your mind, Master Kenobi'' 

''Yes master'' Obi-Wan had to be cautious when revealing his plan to his old friends. He had to tred carefully ''I'd like permisssion for Padme 

and Kailan come back with me'' Master Windu looked at Yoda ''And permission you have from Padme, have you not?'' Obi-Wan expressed a

sigh ''No master, i haven't'' ''Obi-Wan, talk with Padme..'' Mace continued ''..once you have her agreement then come back'' Obi-Wan nodded

''Yes masters'' The holo image quickly disappeared leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts.

Chapter VI

Padme laid Kailan down into her cot and wound up a small carousel on the side. Sitting down on the couch, both mother and child slipped into a

deep sleep.

***

Obi-Wan walked out of the main hangar and carried on down the corridor to Kailan's room, he didn't know how to ask Padme if she'd like to 

come back to Coruscant with him. Hearing a sweet music, Obi-Wan smiled and knew Padme was putting their daughter to bed. He hovered in

the doorway, analyzing the room. Slowly he walked in and gazed at Padme, who had fallen alseep on the couch //I'll move her to somewhere

more comfortable in a minute// He thought silently before peeping into Kailan's cot. Kailan was sleeping lightly but was aware of her father's

presence, she gripped his small finger tightly in a bid to feel secure, Obi-Wan realised - like him - she didn't like to be alone. ''...Obi-Wan...'' He

looked up towards Padme, she was dreaming and not addressing him. ''..d-don't, hurt him'' Padme murmured with slight urgency, Obi-Wan felt a

frown crease his features. Checking that Kailan would be alright on her own, he moved noiselessly to Padme's side. His frown deepend as he 

watched her grip the fabric of the couch so tightly that her knuckles turned white. ''Don't hurt him..please! Obi-Wan!...'' The young Jedi 

crouched down next to his exhausted wife ''Padme, it's only a dream. I'm here, i'm here, shhh...it's alright'' When Obi-Wan realised that his

coaxing wasn't working, he placed his hand over her warm forehead. Padme became silent and released her grip on the couch. 

Climbing to his full height, Obi-Wan scanned Kailan then picked Padme up in his arms before carrying her to their bedroom and setting her 

gently down on the bed. Slinging his brown robe over the back of a chair and removing his boots, Obi-Wan led down next to her. He wrapped his

strong arms around Padme's small frame before kissing her neck. He loved the smell of her favourite fragrance. Obi-Wan remembered that one

time when he had told Padme he loved her perfume, so she sprayed it over the sleeves of his brown robe. So when he was missing her, all he

had to do was smell his sleeves and remeber her kisses. Obi-Wan smiled at the thought, realising that while he had been on that transport he

had never stopped smelling the beautiful perfume.


	4. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an assassination attempt on Padme's life and all that, Obi-Wan was assigned as Padme's 'personal' bodyguard..during this time they got to know each, ahem, a little bit better then they should of - if you now what i mean. And now it's separation time for both Obi-Wan and Padme.

Chapter VII

Padme stirred to find Obi-Wan sitting in a chair infront of her. She smiled as he looked up from his boots, standing to his full height, Obi-Wan 

returned her warm smile ''How are you feeling?'' Padme shook her head, the smile disappearing. She was lost for words, then realisation passed 

over her, before he could do anything. Padme jumped at Obi-Wan, tears in her eyes. He fell back into his seat, his wife ontop of him as she ran 

her hands over his chest then waist ''Are...are you alright? Your not hurt, not bleeding. Talk to me Obi-Wan!'' She checked him with her eyes, 

fright written on her features. Regaining himself, Obi-Wan rubbed his head slightly ''Apart from banging my head just then, i'm fine. How are 

you?'' Padme climbed to her feet, smacking him lightly on the top of his arm ''This is no time for your quick-witted sarcasm...'' Obi-Wan's 

amused smile turned into a frown as Padme crumpled back onto the bed, her past seriousness had disappeared and she was now filled with 

dispair and relife. He sat next to her and took her in his arms ''You were dreaming..'' Padme nodded ''It, didn't feel like like a dream-it was just 

so real'' She cupped her forehead in her hand ''I was taken away by a..a monster. He was dressed in black, but then you-you appeared and tried

to save me...'' Padme stopped and stared down at handle of his lightsabre as it clung to his belt ''..you attacked him with your weapon'' Obi-Wan

frowned again, his gaze switching from Padme to his lightsabre //Was that a flicker of fear in her eyes...// he thought silently as he quietly 

observed her. ''He pulled out his own weapon...'' She exclaimed, looking up at Obi-Wan with wide eyes as if realising something important. ''It

was like yours but a deep, pulsing red. You came and tried to defend me b-but he was just too...strong'' Padme whimpered, vunerably ''You 

fought hard but then he hit your legs with his lightsabre, i watched you buckle underneath your own weight. You were in pain, Obi-Wan. This 

man kicked you. I begged for him to stop-but he wouldn't, i begged him but he just layed into you. He wouldn't let me go to you, then i watched

as you slowly di...'' Padme voice trailed off into nothing but silence. 

Obi-Wan held her close until her crying stopped. His thoughts drowned in his head, Padme's dream and everything about them coming home

with him. It all clashed until he felt a headache coming. Padme wiped her eyes and watched him ''You want to ask me something?'' Obi-Wan

smiled and nodded, she had a nack at being able to tell whether people wanted to ask her something or not. ''Padme, would you be prepared to

come to Coruscant with me?'' Padme frowned ''And leave my home?'' ''It's so i can look after you and Kailan. If you come, i'll know your safe

when i'm not around. You can live in the Temple with me, it's so i can protect you'' Padme scowled at him ''So you can protect us? You doing it 

aren't you?'' Obi-Wan frowned ''What? I'm not doing anything'' ''Yes you are! You want to lock me and Kailan away!-'' Obi-Wan tried to make

a joke out of what was soon turning into an argument ''-No i'm not...'' Padme felt anger cursing through her veins ''Yes you do! You just want to

lock us away like the rest of the people your close to! Make sure no harm comes to us!'' Padme walked over to the window, Obi-Wan came and

stood behind her ''I want what's best for you and Kailan. I want to protect you...'' ''From what! We are not senators, Obi-Wan! We're not the

people you are assigned to protect! We are your family, it's you we want...not protection!'' Obi-Wan frowned What was making her act like

this? Why had she turned on him? Without further defense, Obi-Wan walked out of the room, stealing one last glance at his troubled wife before

the door blocked his view.


	5. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an assassination attempt on Padme's life and all that, Obi-Wan was assigned as Padme's 'personal' bodyguard..during this time they got to know each, ahem, a little bit better then they should of - if you now what i mean. And now it's separation time for both Obi-Wan and Padme.

Chapter VIII

Padme gazed out of the window ''Why does he always want to protect us'' She thought silently ''Why can't he be happy with what he's got'' 

''Because he loves you'' Replied a voice that had appeared form so far away, Padme would of dreamt it to be dead. ''What?'' She called aloud, 

unsure of who or what she was talking to ''He want's to be with you....forever. It kills him everytime he has to leave, now that he has a daughter,

he doesn't want to miss a minute of you both'' Padme frowned, realising who the voice was ''Qui-Gon?'' Something caused Padme to step back,

a bright light glowed softly in the corner of the room. She covered her eyes briefly to protect them from the white glare ''I know he loves me,

and he will be a great father'' She replied, still trying desperately to make out the figure surrounded by the pulsing light ''He also want's to be a

great husband. Obi-Wan knows what it is like for you when he is away on a mission, the only thing that stops his heart from aching all the time

is the bond you mentally share with him'' Padme frowned ''Bond? What do you mean? I don't understand?'' ''Padme, you don't have to. All you

need to do now is go and tell him that you love him, then you will see what i'm talking about'' Padme nodded.

***

Padme yawned softly as she rose from her bed. Looking over towards the corner of the room, she found nothing but Obi-Wan's over-cloak - 

which she noted was always somewhere it wasn't meant to be - hanging over the arm of a deep, blue chair. Padme rubbed her eyes, thinking

of the exprerience she had encountered, or was it a dream. Climbing to her feet, Padme took Obi-Wan's cloak and wrapped it around her small

frame. Breathing in, Padme smiled, the smell of Obi-Wan lingered on the rough, scratchy material. His essence always made her feel warm and

safe. Walking towards the door,Padme decided to go and search for her love, she needed to tell Obi-Wan that she loved him and that she had

come to a conclusion regarding living with him on Coruscant.


End file.
